


She still loves you

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [22]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Blood, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hes such a shy boy, Injury, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Shyness, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Booker DeWitt, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Booker DeWitt wasn't always the stoic, cold man we see in game. But even if he was, he wasn't like that when it came to relationships.
Relationships: Annabelle DeWitt/Booker DeWitt
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Kudos: 3





	She still loves you

At 18 Booker DeWitt was a short, scrawny, baby-faced thing, not quite a man but no longer a child. The army had done enough to harden him, but he was still far from the man who arrived in Columbia on the morning of 12th of July, 1912.

Despite the nagging at the back of his mind, & the urge to hunch down & fiddle with his fingers, Booker held himself proudly, a fake confidence the army had given him for all his trouble.

Annabelle Watson was almost 4 years older than him, a woman in her prime, beautiful from her perfectly styled, umber hair to her neat, celedon boots. She had hit the 6' foot mark, & luckily for Booker at least, didn't seem to be growing any taller. Yet when her brilliant blue eyes looked down at his approaching form, Booker curled into himself, hiding his green eyes behind a nest of brown hair he had taken three hours that morning to tame, to no avail.

"DeWitt! What a surprise to see you here!" Annabelle's exclamation was indeed one of surprise, but was it good surprise, or bad surprise? The army didn't teach him this, & the realisation that he didn't know if Annabelle was happy to see him or not just fueled his anxiety-ridden brain, his heart beating so fast he was sure it would beat out of his chest.

"Watson." He nodded at her, desperately trying to not flinch at how his own voice broke. It still wasn't deep enough for his tastes, who would be intimidated by a 5'3 kid with a girlish voice? It wasn't the sort of voice that came with years of smoking, it wasn't the loud, reverberating thing that carried across rooms. It was meak, squeaky, & it bloody cracked every second word. Despite it, Annabelle didn't seem to pay much attention to it, sending him a polite smile instead.

"Was there something you wanted? I was just about to meet with a couple of friends." Booker gulped, staying silent for what felt like far too long. Shit, she didn't want him here after all.

"I... No, well... I just... You see." He stumbled over his words, fiddling absent mindedly with the box in his pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Her eyes were so beautiful he felt as if he was drowning in her gaze, but he knew it was rude to keep a lady waiting. So, with shaking fingers, he grasped the little box in his pocket, getting down on one knee. Yet the world seemed to be against him as always, his legs tangling up & sending him face first into the concrete, the box falling with him & landing by Annabelle's feet. Booker felt blood gush from his nose & down his face, a sharp pain following it.

"Booker! Are you alright?" Booker pulled his face from the concrete, his eye growing cloudy with fresh tears. There was no way she'd accept now, not with how much of a fool he had made of himself. He had completely squandered any chances he had with the woman of his dreams, he'd be an absolute laughing stock back at work.

"I'm fine. Just fine." He gasped out, voice climbing higher with his desperate attempts not to cry.

Annabelle frowned down at him, hesitant, "Oh no, Booker, please don't cry." It almost looked like she was about to keel down, or maybe give him a hand, starting almost as fast as she stopped.

"I know. I...it's embarrassing. I'm a...a man! I shouldn't b...be," His words were interrupted by a hiccup, & he no longer could stop the tears from falling, "C...cryi...i...ing!"

Through blurred vision he saw her pick up the little box he had dropped, then reach out a hand to him, "No, I just don't like seeing you all sad. I like you too, Booker," When he was back onto his feet she pressed the box into his hands, already open & ready, "Please try again."

"But... But I..."

"Try again." She repeated, her voice soft & smile encouraging. So, he turned the box around in his hands, & then presented it to her, a small ring being the center piece of the intricately carved case.

"Annabelle Watson, please make me the happiest man on earth & marry me." He exclaimed. She smiled at him again & took the box from him, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Yes. I will. Now lets go clean you up."


End file.
